Guardian Angel
by KwBw21
Summary: Harry whispers "I need you" but will his Guardian Angel come when Harry needs him the most?


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY.**

**This is a short one shot that I wrote very late at night whilst I was poorly, so I apologise if there are any spelling or grammar errors.**

* * *

Harry had fought with true bravery. He fought for what he truly believed was right. He fought for freedom. But the one thing that gave him true strength and courage was his Dark Angel. The only person in his life who saw him for who he truly was and gave him the will to live on through the war.

His Dark Angel was always near him when ever he truly needed him. When ever Harry needed support he just had to close his eyes and whisper 'I need you' and his Dark Angel would be by his side without question.

Now as Harry stood in front of Voldemort, the man who caused Harry so much pain and anguish, the man who had taken away his godfather, his parents and friends from him, the man who had stalked his nightmares, he had never needed his Dark Angel as much as he needed him now.

His whole body ached from the curses that had managed to hit him, his face was covered in his blood that had been trickling from his famous scar and he could feel his life force slowly draining away. He couldn't help but fall to his knees as exhaustion enveloped his body. He could see Voldemort throw his head back and laugh as the boy who lived fell to his knees, the Dark Lord then raised his wand ready to cast the killing curse.

Time seemed to slow to a stand still as Harry sensing his end was drawing near, he closed his eyes and braced himself for the inevitable but not before a single tear fell down his cheek and he whispered 'I need you'. Harry didn't care if his Dark Angel didn't come this time, he just wanted his last memory to be of his angel.

Suddenly a loud crack boomed in the sky over the battlefield and everyone stopped fighting as they saw a black figure land beside Harry. The black figure was crouching on one knee using it's hands to steady itself and had it's head tucked onto its chest. It was clothed completely in black robes that were billowing in the wind.

The black figure let out a deep breath and slowly stood up, it's head still facing down to the blood soaked ground. When it was stood completely upright, it looked at the Dark Lord with pure hatred in it's eyes.

As soon as he had heard the loud crack, Harry opened his eyes and found his Dark Angel had answered his call just as he had promised he would. Harry felt powerful magic from his saviour wash over him, protecting him. Harry stood up and looked at his Angel ivory face before whispering "you came". The Dark Angel then looked at Harry and gave a nod as he gentle caressed Harry's cheek with his thumb "as promised, my love" he said with a comforting smile.

Voldemort looked at the Dark Angel stood before him with shock. "You care for him, traitor?" he spat before raising his wand and aiming it back at Harry. In a split second the Dark Angel stood in front of Harry and everyone gasped as a huge pair of magnificent, black feathered wings spread out from the Dark Angel's back completely blocking Harry from Voldemort's view.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM" the Dark Angel growled at Voldemort.

Voldemort just smirked before casting the Killing Curse at the Dark Angel. It hit the Dark Angel in the chest causing Harry to cry out at the thought of losing his Dark Angel but the curse didn't have the desired effect as the Dark Angel just took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before slowly releasing the breath and opening his eyes again.

"You cannot kill me fool" the Dark Angel said to a stunned Voldemort.

"And why is that" Voldemort said arrogantly.

"Its simple. I live for him" the Dark Angel replied as he motioned to Harry, whose emerald green eyes were full of tears at what his angel had said.

"and his love gives me the strength I need to do what is right" Harry said before stepping in front of his saviour and confidently raising his wand to the Voldemort

"Which is?" Voldemort smirked

"Rid the world of your evil" and before the Dark Lord could harm him, Harry cast the killing curse "AVADA KADAVA"

It was a direct hit and the Dark Lord died before his body had hit the ground. When the Death Eaters realised their Master was dead, they all apparated from sight before they could be arrested by the Aurors.

As the realisation that he was free hit Harry, he dropped to his knees and burst into tears. His Dark Angel knelt beside him and Harry felt strong arms wrap around him, holding him securely as his body trembled due to his adrenaline running out.

"It's finally over" Harry sobbed.

"You did it Harry, you can now live in peace" the Dark Angel replied softly.

"Stay with me please?" Harry whispered whilst silently praying his angel wouldn't leave him alone.

"Always" the Dark Angel replied simply.

Harry pulled away from his angel and looked into his obsidian eyes "I love you Severus"

"I love you too Harry" Severus replied before pulling Harry back into a protective hug "I will always be by your side, protecting you"

Harry buried his face into Severus' shoulder and felt soft, black wings gently wrap around him and he felt his beloved kiss the top of his head.

Harry let out a content sigh and whispered "Thank you my Guardian Angel"


End file.
